


One more cup of coffee

by stateofdreamin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meeting, I keep making will an asshole, I swear i like him, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/pseuds/stateofdreamin
Summary: Based off the tumblr prompt “I’m on the worst blind/Tinder/Grindr date and you ‘accidentally’ dump a drink on my date to save me”
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	One more cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is lowkey shit, but it’s 6 almost 7am and i got motivated. i haven’t read through it so i’m sorry if there are any typos

JJ is bored. JJ is on a date, and she is bored. More precisely, she’s on a tinder date and she’s very bored. When Penelope had suggested downloading the dating app when JJ was complaining about not having anyone to come home to, she had scoffed but ultimately downloaded the app anyway. Which turned out to be a decision she’d later regret. There’s nothing wrong with the guy, honestly, his accent is just getting on her nerves and he can’t seem to stop talking about New Orleans, which she now knows is where he’s from. She’s trying, she really is, but she can’t get into it.

They’re sitting at a local coffee shop she doesn’t really know the name of, it’s relatively close to her home and less pricey than the chain coffee shops that are more popular, so she didn’t really mind it when he suggested it. At least she could go in casual clothes, and that’s always a plus. She’s so caught up in her thoughts that almost missed the question her date, Will, asks her.

“So, Jennifer”, he says. “What do you for work?”

She cringes internally, nobody really called her Jennifer except for her family members, and she regrets not putting ‘JJ’ as her name on her profile. But he flashes her a crooked smile, and she sends one back because it’s polite.

“I work for the FBI”, she replies, and immediately wonders if she should’ve said that. What if this guy is some crazy person who hates the feds? But she reminds herself that it’s unlikely, and focuses on the man before her.

He raises his eyebrow and gives a scoff that she probably wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t so used to profile people every day.

“Oh wow”, he says, before taking a sip from his coffee. “So you’re a big shot, huh?”

It’s the way he said it, that caught JJ off guard. He was condescending, and she didn’t like it. That’s what ultimately made her decide that no, there wasn’t gonna be a second date.

She doesn’t really know what to say to that, so she decides to change the subject to something else, but he beats her to it.

“Tell me about your family”

“What do you wanna know?”, she asks him and tries to discreetly look up at the clock that’s hanging on the wall behind the counter. When she sees that only ten minutes had passed, she sighed inwardly. Ten minutes was too early to bail.

“What are they like? Do you have any siblings?”

She freezes for a minute, she can tell them all about her parents but there isn’t much to tell. And she definitely didn’t know how to talk about her sister. This was a first date, and she didn’t want to spill too much about her past at once. Especially not something as personal as her sister’s death.

“My parents are divorced, but happily so.” She says. “They’re both too stubborn for their own good, but they’re two of the most loving people I’ve ever had in my life, as well as my sister.”

She quickly asks him about his family, before he decides that he wants to go deeper on the subject of her sister. He tells her about his parents, how he’s an only child and how it got lonely at times. They continued talking for a little while and it was going okay, she was beginning to think that she was being a bit overdramatic in the beginning, that it was just the pressure of a tinder date getting to her.

At least, that was until he brought up children.

“Am I ever planning on having kids?”, she repeats the question back to him, making sure she heard right. She didn’t really think that bringing up kids on a first date with someone you don’t know was the greatest idea, and hoped that she heard wrong.

“Yeah”, he replies, without elaborating.

“Uhm”, she says, looking at the clock another the baristas head and then looking back at him, giving him an awkward smile. “I haven’t really thought about it”.

“Of course”, he says, slightly patronizing again, before taking another sip from his coffee. “With a job as important as yours, you probably wouldn’t have enough time for things like that”.

“I’m sorry?”, she says, slightly annoyed now.

“My ex had a big important job as well, and she didn’t want to have kids. Or any kind of home life, her job always came first.”

“Your ex?”

He nods.

“So in the fifteen minutes we’ve been talking, you’ve decided that you know about my future plans for a family because, and let me get this right, your ex didn’t want kids?”.

“I’m not saying I know your plans, I’m just saying that I know your type.”

“My type? And what is that.”

“The big shot type”, he says, putting his cup down. “The type that works themselves to the grave, instead of considering a nice, calm life at home.”

She scoffs at that, her annoyance must be evident on her face because he slightly pulls back into his chair.

“Yes I like my job, but that does not mean that you get to make assumptions about what I’ m like now or in the future”.

He was about to reply, until the barista she’s been looking over tripped and spilled an iced mocha latte right in his lap. JJ almost didn’t succeed in hiding her laugh as she looked away and covered her mouth.

“What the Hell did you do?”, she hears him say, and the anger in his tone frustrated her even more.

“It was an accident”, she says, at the same time the barista mumbles out an apology as she tries to clean up the part of the mess that landed on the floor.

He mumbles something incoherent and storms out. JJ finally lets out the laugh she’d been keeping in.

“I’m so sorry”, the barista says, as she’s standing there with a still intact cup, which was a miracle to JJ.

JJ gets a good look at the barista for the first time that day, she’d mostly been looking behind her at the clock willing the time to go faster, but now that she’s actually gotten to see her face, she’s kind of awestruck.

She’s beautiful, she thinks. The way her dark hair is up in a ponytail, but parts of overgrown bangs managed to escape and frame her face in very complimentary way. Her eyes are a beautiful dark brown color, and JJ can’t help but admire her beauty. And then she notices the amused glance in the brunettes eyes, and she smirks.

“No you’re not”, she says, smiling at the other woman, and looks down at her name tag. Emily. It suits her, JJ decides. And when Emily chuckles, JJ decides it’s the most wonderful sound she’s ever heard, which she realizes sounds kind of crazy since she just met this girl, but she brushes that thought off.

“No, I’m not”, Emily admits, looking down at the floor. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, and since you looked more at the clock behind me than at your date, I figured you’d want some help.”

“By dropping coffee in his lap?”, JJ asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, at least it was an iced coffee.”, Emily points out, before looking up at JJ again.

JJ can’t argue with that, so she smiles at the other woman. And then she decides to take a small leap of faith.

“Are you free anytime soon, Emily”, JJ asks, and Emily smiles a smile that JJ swear was only meant for her to see.

“My shift is over in 10.”

“Great, I’ll see you in 10.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if u liked it or if there’s something u think i could’ve done better, anything is appreciated <3 kudos are appreciated as well <3


End file.
